


just another zombie apocalypse drabble

by ToyBoxOfSuz



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyBoxOfSuz/pseuds/ToyBoxOfSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I got on tumblr: "<i>Peter & Stiles secretly a virgin (extra points if it's Peter!) & apocalypse fic because I can't pick between the two</i>" <a href="http://suzimi.tumblr.com/post/84858567902/peter-stiles-secretly-a-virgin-extra-points-if-its">You can read it on tumblr here.</a> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I like how it look so I decided to post it here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another zombie apocalypse drabble

The kid said he's called Stiles and it was only a few months since they met. Since the wolf dragged his almost cold body from under a pile of corpses and made a run for it, biting through a few monsters' throats. The kid is one of those who are immune. One of those religiously searched humans that they were talking about back at the facility the wolf escaped from.

He was there a year ago when it all had gone to hell. He was at the very center of the epidemic, the building the virus had broken out of and within weeks was destroying the world. The wolf had no memories of how he’d ended up in the laboratory, it was like as if he'd been born there. But it couldn't be because he would still remember how grass felt against his feet, or what rain sounded like, but he had never been outside. And he knew he could still remember the taste of vanilla ice cream even if he had never had any at the facility. He had to remember these things from a time when he was still outside.

He only remembered that his name wasn’t Test Subject No. 325-A8 when Stiles had asked what his name was. It was months after he’d escaped.

Peter.

Peter is outside for almost a year now, he escaped when those other test subjects started to break out their cages, biting humans and other wolves along the way. Somewhere someone made a huge mistake and now the whole world is gone and the monsters under beds are real. And who knows what other creatures fled free, feasting on mankind. All because someone was playing God.

But where is their real God now that the world is burned up and the sky is grey? Dead monsters are out to eat. Adults kill each other over suspicion and kids are running around with shotguns on their backs, smelling like metal and blood.

Stiles was alone when Peter found him, abandoned by friends, but not out of hatred, but for survival. Stiles said he is not angry and he would probably have done the same. Peter agreed.

Stiles makes him remember things besides his name. The kid makes him remember how it is to touch someone’s skin without wanting to harm them. He reminds him of laughter and smells Peter can’t exactly pinpoint.

One day Stiles makes him remember music. It comes from a small, wooden box with a couple dancing inside when the lid is open. The boy found it in a house while he was searching for food. It’s a small, silly thing and Peter can hear the small clicks, ticks and turns of cogwheels as the music plays, but it’s definitely music. And it’s soothing. And it reminds him of dancing.

Peter takes Stiles’ hand and pulls him close to his body, closer than he had ever done and they just sway like that. Stiles laughs and calls him childish and asks where he learned to dance like a teenager. Peter reminds him that Stiles is a teenager. Then Stiles reminds him of how a kiss tastes like.

Only… not really. Peter can’t recall anything of this nature. He knows what a kiss is, he knows why people do it, but he had never kissed anyone. It’s sure. Peter kisses back like a thirsty man getting to water after a long journey in the desert.

Stiles is done reminding him of the past. Stiles starts to teach him new things. Of kisses. Of touches. Of new smells and tastes. And Peter grows greedier each time. He wants to learn more and he wants it badly from Stiles, he wants the boy to show him _everything_. Sometimes Stiles gets scared and pushes him away. Sometimes Stiles is the one clinging to Peter desperately. And one day, Stiles lets him inside his body.

It’s rushed, it’s hushed and they barely prepare and Peter’s eyes are wide in awe and his lips part on a moan. Stiles clings to his shoulders, working his hips fast and rough and Peter can smell the tears and arousal and desperation. He doesn’t know if it has to be like this, but it feels good and Stiles is calling his name so he calls Stiles too. It feels right. Then he kisses Stiles and the boy whimpers and gives these sounds he never did before and he reaches his release and it smells so heavenly… Before Peter can warn him, he comes right inside Stiles and that moment the word ‘mine’ flashes in his mind. His wolf howls and his instincts scream Stiles’ name as if his body just waited for this the moment he laid eyes on the boy. No… ever since he caught his scent the first time.

Peter wants to hold Stiles, nuzzle into his neck and bite it, but they have to go; they always have to go, they are on their way to North, to the safe place. So Stiles drags him up on his feet, even if his knees are shaking, he barely cleans up as if he wants some of Peter inside him and the wolf realizes he is pleased at that thought. Later Stiles tells him how he had never thought he’s going to lose his virginity to an old werewolf like Peter.

The wolf doesn’t answer, just smirks. He didn’t think he would lose his virginity to a loudmouth teenager either. Maybe one day he will tell Stiles. Maybe one day he will tell him about the lab and where he had come from too.

 


End file.
